Leafs Scorching Slug
by anime-death-angel
Summary: After learning of Kushina's pregnancy, Onoki had Naruto kidnapped shortly after birth only to be saved by Utakata. 14 years later Naruto returns to his home as the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi.
1. Chapter 1

Near the border of Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni three Iwa shinobi were leaping from tree branch to tree branch as they got further and further from Konohagakure with the package the Tsuchikage had them retrieve. Said package was a baby named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

When Onoki found out the wife Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō Kushina was pregnant he knew that that it was the best opportunity Iwa could get at revenge against him for humiliating his village in the Third Shinobi War. Onoki knew that the a female Jinchuriki's seal would weaken at child birth and that meant Minato would be busy reinforcing his wife's seal so Onoki had three of his best shinobi infiltrate Konoha and waited until the time was right to kidnap the baby. Now the three Iwa shinobi just need to get to Iwagakure as fast as possible.

"Damn it doesn't this brat ever shut up!" said the Iwa shinobi carrying baby Naruto as he was getting tired of hearing the brat crying and resisted the urge to kill him right there and then.

"Calm down! We're almost to the boarder of the Tsuchi no Kuni, once we enter we'll be in the village soon." The leader said as the three Iwa shinobi continued until a hail of shuriken rained down on them which they quickly dodged.

"I thought more Kiri Hunter-nin had found me. Turns out it was just you three." A voice above them said as the Iwa shinobi looked up at a branch to see a tall thin man with golden eyes and shoulder length brown hair which covered the left side of his face. The man wore a light blue kimono with black pants underneath and an orange sash. Within the kimono was a bamboo jug and a pipe.

Upon recognizing the man from somewhere the lead Iwa shinobi took out a bingo book and saw in the Kiri section the man before them. "Utakata of Kirigakure, wanted for the killing of Harusame, several Kiri Anbu and fleeing the village, reward is 50,000,000 Ryo" (1 Ryo = 1 dollar in this story) "HA this is perfect. Not only will Onoki-sama make us heroes for delivering this brat but we'll also get a huge bonus for collecting your bounty!"

The now named Utakata smirked as he formed some handsigns. The next thing the Iwa-nin knew a thick veil of mist began to cover the surrounding area.

'_Damn it! He knows the __**Kirigakure no Jutsu **__(Hidden Mist Technique)'_ The Iwa leader thought as the three of them searched for missing-nin.

One of the Iwa-nin spotted Utakata in the mist and charging towards him as he shouted. "**Doton: Doken" **(Earth Release: Earth Fist) The Iwa shinobi's entire right arm was then covered with rock as he punched the former Kiri ninja only for him to turn into bubbles.

What?" Cried the Iwa ninja as Utakata appeared behind him with his right hand in a half tiger/ram seal. "Good bye." Was all the Iwa ninja heard as the bubbles surround him exploded, killing him instantly.

"**Doton: Dochūbaku" **(Earth Release: Landslide) Utakata turned to see the second Iwa shinobi send a large landslide his way. Seeing as he couldn't dodge in time, Utakata blew a large bubble around him which took the shape of a dome as the landslide collided with it. "Ha! That got him!" The Iwa shinobi said only for his victory to be cut short as he was engulfed in a swarm of bubbles. One of the bubbles trapped him inside as it began to fill with ink. A second later it popped, leaving no trace of the ninja.

"And then there was one." Utakata said only to find dozens of bamboo like pillars rise from all around him, trapping him.

"Fool! You fell right into my **Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Earth Pillar Prison Technique) now I can cash in your bounty and…"

As the Iwa-nin gloated Utakata was talking to his biju.

"_What do you think Rokubi, Version 2?" _

"_**Yes, it may be a bit overkill but this fool is becoming annoying. Kill him slowly."**_

"_With pleasure." _

"Hey are you listening to me?" Cried the Iwa as he saw he was being ignored.

"Now why would I listen to a dead man?" Utakata said smirking as his eye's glowed yellow. The next thing the Iwa-nin saw would be the last thing he ever saw. Red chakra began to seep out of Utakata's skin until it completely covered him in a dark chakra cloak with six tails forming behind him; his body also became more rounded giving him the appearance of a slug, a six-tailed slug.

'_**Hiruma **__(Leech Gap)_ Utakata thought as he moved against the stone pillars while his body began to ooze a corrosive substance that slowly melted them away, allowing him to escape.

"W-wh-what are you?" Cried the Iwa-nin as Utakata stared at him with yellow eyes that promised death.

"**Your worst nightmare." **The rouge Jinchuriki said as he wrapped his tails around the Iwa-nin before he could escape. The Iwa shinobi screamed and flailed in pain as the corrosive acid emitted from the tails slowly ate him alive.

Finally after what felt like hours to the man, there was nothing left.

After reverting back, Utakata checked on the still crying baby. Not really knowing what to do the rouge Jinchuriki just rocked the baby in his arms until it settled down which surprisingly worked. Looking at it ankle he saw an anklet that said 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'

'_WHAT?'_ Utakata thought as he almost dropped the baby in surprise had he not regained his composer. Now he knew why the Iwa shinobi were coming from the direction of Konoha with this baby. They had kidnapped the Yondaime Hokage's son.

"_**What do you want to do Utakata? We can't go to Konoha because they'll assume you stole the child" **_

'_I know. And we can't just drop him off at any other village since I'm a missing-nin and Iwa will surely find him again.'_ Utakata said to his Biju who knew it was true. It was no secret to the Shinobi Nations that Iwa hate Konoha and the Kiiroi Senkō more with a passion since their defeat in the Third Great War.

"_**Train him." **_

"_What?"_

"_**You heard me Utakata, train the boy. Since Iwa will surely look for him and civilian life won't cut it you should train the boy in what you know."**_

"_Rokubi you know how I feel about student/master relationships!" Snarled the rouge-nin as the memory of Harusame's 'betrayal' was still fresh in his mind._

"_**I know Utakata but perhaps you could make an exception just this once." **_

Utakata thought about what his Biju said then looked at the baby in his arms who was looking at him innocently as if he wanted to go with him. Sighing in defeat, Utakata left with the newborn.

Two years had passed since Utakata had taken young Naruto with him. During those years Naruto was growing up as a striving young infant that wouldn't stay still for too long. Rokubi found it funny to see his host acting as an older sibling/parent when he fed, played, and taught Naruto and occasionally change his diaper.

Two years after rescuing Naruto new had spread of the Kyubi attacking Konoha and having it sealed into the Yondaime Hokage's daughter by the Sandaime. Utakata knew he would have to tell Naruto about his origins and have him return home. But, that was still years away.

-Timeskip 10 years later-

"**Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri" **(Water Release: Rising Water Slicer)

A Kiri hunter-nin was caught off guard as he was cut clean in half by the water jutsu. Said owner of jutsu was a young boy of 12 with spiky blond hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black kimono with orange trimmings and black pants underneath, standard black ninja sandals, and an orange sash around his waist. A bamboo jug and pipe were also concealed within the kimono. This was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

And he was not having a good day.

For the past three weeks Kiri had been relentless in their hunt for Utakata. A man in the village they had been staying in had sold them out, leading to Yagura to send three squads of his best hunter-nin after them.

After many days of running and fighting, the hunter-nin had them cornered where one of them immediately put a **Demon Suppression Seal** on Utakata to cut off access to his Biju.

Now the two were fighting off the hunter-nin with everything they had.

A hunter-nin behind Naruto manages to stab him in the back with a kunai, only for the blond to disperse in a cloud of bubbles that blinded him. Seeing his opponent distracted Naruto jammed a kunai into the Kiri-nin throat and twisted it, killing him in an instant.

Turning the young blond saw a hail of shuriken and kunai sailing towards him and used his bubble blower to blocked most of them while dodging the rest only for the last kunai to have an explosive tag attached to it. Acting fast Naruto quickly blew a large bubble that formed a dome around him just as the tag exploded, protecting him from most 'but not all' of the blast.

When the cleared Naruto's kimono has some tears and a few cuts on him but nothing that would slow him down.

Looking up his eyes widen at the sight of a large water dragon heading towards him with yellow eyes that promised death. Without thinking Naruto quickly formed some handsigns and exhaled a large fireball that was white in color that collided with the dragon, vaporizing it into steam.

Naruto of course was surprised as he didn't know how he expelled those white flames and he wasn't the only one.

Utakata 'who just finished off the last Hunternin after him' looked at his student in disbelief_ 'Impossible! Those flames were of the Shakuton __**(Scorch Release) **__but the only ones who had them were the Netsu clan of Sunagakure.' _Utakata thought.

'_So this boy is also one of those cursed bloodline holders. Yagura-sama will be pleased with his death.' _The Kiri Hunter-nin thought as he charged at the still surprised Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto quickly snapped out of his shock as he saw the hunter-nin charging but knewhe couldn't do anything as he was exhausted and the shinobi was to close. Closing his eyes all he could do was wait for death. But, it never came.

The young blond gasped when he opened them and saw the body of his sensei in front of him. Drops of blood pooled to the ground as the rouge Jinchuriki took a fatal stab to the heart. Before the hunter-nin could react, Utakata removed the kunai and lodged it in the throat of the enemy shinobi, killing him quickly.

With the last of them killed Utakata collapsed as the young blond ran to his side. Knowing that he wouldn't live, Utakata produced a letter from his kimono and gave to his student. "Naruto, l-listen to me. In th-this l-letter is the origin o-of you-your past."

Naruto nodded in tears as his sensei continued. "Th-there is something e-else. I-I want you to carry on my legacy. Carry on the Rokubi."

Naruto could only nod as he sensei smiled and placed a hand on his stomach.

"_Good bye Rokubi. Keep him safe."_

"_**Good bye me friend." **_

"**Fūinjutsu: Biju Kon Ikou"** (Sealing Technique: Tailed Beast Soul Transfer)

* * *

><p><strong>Ok first off I wanna say, I'm SO SORRY everyone. I know it been months since I last updated or posted a story but here is the reason. On Christmas Day you, my readers were supposed to read new chapters of Blood Fox, Chimera no Naruto, and Naruto of the Leviathan but my computer caught a virus and my files were gone, luckily I have backups though they're not complete so again I'm sorry.<strong>

**Also does anyone hate how Kishimoto is steering Naruto. In my last rant I put that I hated that the Kyubi belong to the Uzumaki clanand so on but than I read some stories and realized I was mistaken as they seem to do pretty good but know I'm pissed! Why because not only has Tobi been proven to be a fake but the REAL Madara also has the Rinnegan! WTF! Also who the hell is Tobi?** **Furthermore why do other shinobi know the ****Hiraishin? I thought that Minato invented the Hiraishin so he could pass it on to his son Naruto. DAM YOU KISHIMOTO!**

**The last thing I have to say is that I'm gonna be working on a Harry Potter/Predator story as I wanna try something new.**

**P.S. In this story the Namikaze clan can combine their elements to form sub-elements**

**Until then, hope you all had a very Marry Christmas and have a great HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time_

"_**Fūinjutsu: Biju Kon Ikou"**__ (Sealing Technique: Tailed Beast Soul Transfer)_

-Timeskip 2 years later-

A fourteen year old Naruto walked along the road into Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire). Two years had passed since his Sensei/brother was killed, two years since he became the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji.

During the past two years he had he had fully mastered his Sensei's bubble ninjutsu along with his Katon, Futon, Suiton and other abilities thanks to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Saiken (The name of his biju) had explained that when the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama and Madara Uchiha first created Konohagakure many clans had joined, including the Namikaze clan who's Bloodline allowed them to combine their affinities to form sub-elements.

With his three elements he learned to combine fire and wind to perform Scorch Release, water and fire to perform Boil Release, and wind and water to perform Ice Release, however he preferred to use Scorch Release only.

Due to being the friendliest of the Biju, Naruto was able to gain full control over his biju like Kumo's Jinchuriki Killer B and Kiri late Mizukage Yagura. Since control of a biju depended on how friendly the beast and host were with each other Naruto could transform without fear of losing control.

Now Naruto was traveling to Konohagakure since it was his birthplace and he'd been hearing rumors about the new Mizukage sending hunter-nin out to try and recall shinobi that the previous Mizukage drove off when he started the bloodline purge which included members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and Utakata. However Kiri didn't know that Utakata had transferred his biju into Naruto before his death and he didn't know whether or not Kiri would try and capture him since the Rokubi was given to them by the Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto suddenly stopped and was pulled out of his thoughts when he sensed two chakra signatures close by. Hiding in the trees above, Naruto saw two shinobi in Konoha attire. One had spiky light blue hair and had his sleeves rolled up. The other had white hair with a bandanna with the Konoha symbol on it. On the back of the blue haired shinobi was a large scroll with the kanji for 'Forbidden' on it.

-With the two Konoha ninja's-

Sabiru and Mizuki were two shinobi born and raised in Konoha. They considered themselves shinobi of exceptional talent but they felt that the village was holding them back. On a past mission, they had killed their own teammates when they got injured and proved useless in their eyes. Nearby Orochimaru observed their actions and confronted the two, offering them power which they agreed. In exchange, they were to bring the Hokage's Forbidden Scroll to Otogakure where he would grant them more power and high positions in Oto.

Early in the morning they had snuck in the Hokage Tower, took the scroll, and took off in the direction of Ta no Kuni. (Land of Rice Fields) As they left, Sabiru set several traps and Mizuki made several clones, which made off in different directions to delay and throw off their pursuers.

They continued their way towards the boarder until a barrage of shuriken struck the ground in front of them, halting their advancement.

"Nani, did Konoha-nin catch up to us already?"

"No, you two just happen to run into me." A voice said above them. Looking up on a branch they saw a young man wearing a black kimono with orange trimmings and black pants underneath, standard black ninja sandals, and an orange sash around his waist. A bamboo jug and pipe were also concealed within the kimono. The young man was incredibly thin but you could still see some muscle in his chest where the kimono was slightly opened. The one thing they noticed about the young man was his wild blond hair and ocean blue eyes which reminded them of the Yondaime Hokage.

"While I've never been affiliated with any village, I'm pretty sure that taking the village's personal scroll is a crime." The young man said.

"And just what business is it of yours?"

"Nothing but you see, I'm heading to Konohagakure to become a shinobi there and If I defeat you two and return the scroll than my chances of becoming a Konoha shinobi will be pretty high." Naruto said with a small smirk.

"FAT CHANCE!" Roared Mizuki who was quickly angered about how casually the stranger said he would defeat them and take back the scroll and threw a fuma shuriken at him. However Naruto simply leaned back while applying chakra to his feet. As the large shuriken passed the branch, the young blond was hanging upside down from it. As Naruto hung on the branch, he tossed several shuriken at the two who jumped out of the way of the small projectiles.

"**Suiton: Daihodan!" **(Water Release: Large Projectile)

Mizuki looked up to see a giant stream of water racing towards him. Not having time to counter, Mizuki was hit by the water attack and sent crashing hard into a tree. Before he could recover, Naruto launched himself at the white haired traitor and engaged him in a Taijutsu match. Mizuki tried to hit the young blond as his partner joined him, but Naruto dodged and countered all of their attacks as his thin form allowed him to be more agile and nimble thus allowed him to dodge more easily.

Getting tired, the two traitors whipped out a kunai each and tried to stab the blond, only for him to use his bubble blower to deflect them before knocking them both back and going through some hand signs.

"**Suiton: Mizurappa!" **(Water Release: Wild Water Wave)

Naruto shot out a large stream of water towards the two traitors as Mizuki made some hand signs and slammed his hands to the ground while shouting. "**Doton: Doryuheki!"** (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall) A wall of solid earth emerged from the ground, blocking the water jutsu. Sabiru jumped over the earth wall and threw several shuriken at Naruto who quickly deflected the shuriken away from him with his bubble blower.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the shurikens were just a distraction, as Mizuki and Sabiru came up Naruto's sides and stabbed him with their kunai. To their surprise however, the Naruto they stabbed dispersed in a hail of bubbles.

"I'm afraid this is where the battle ends."

The two ex-Konoha nin looked to see Naruto high on a branch with his right hand held out. Sabiru's eyes widen as he looked at the bubbles surrounding them.

"Mizuki, we need to…"

Sabitu didn't finish his warning as Naruto snapped his fingers. A second later, all the bubbles that surrounded the two ignited in a fierce explosion that damaged the landscape.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Mizuki and Sabiru laid defeated on the ground with burn marks from the attack covering their bodies.

"Looks like I went a little overboard." Naruto stated as he picked up the village scroll and began walking towards said village. However before he could leave two large spikes of chakra exploded behind Naruto from where Mizuki and Sabiru lay.

Before he could react, Naruto felt a powerful limb slam into the side of his head, which sent him sprawling away from the scroll. Naruto hit the ground hard and rolled several times before coming to a complete stop.

Naruto twisted onto his stomach and used his one arm to steady himself as he looked up, there standing where he had been a moment before was Mizuki.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Naruto said as he started to get back to his feet and took a closer look at Mizuki. His muscles were bulging; his eyes had turned a sickly yellow with a slatted pupil. His body had changed; it was covered with orange and white fur with black stripes like a tiger. Sabiru went through a similar transformation except he looked like a panther.

"Heh… so what do you think of our new bodies?" Mizuki asked with a growl.

"It's our gift from Orochimaru-sama." Sabiru said.

"Not impressed." Was all Naruto said as he got to his feet, but before he could even do anything Mizuki suddenly disappeared and a moment later Naruto felt a fist connect to his stomach which sent him to the ground. Before he could recover, Sabiru appeared next to Naruto and slammed his fist against the blond boys head right into the ground. Sabiru then made some Kage Bunshin's who pinned Naruto down as Mizuki finished some hand signs and slammed them on the ground while shouting. "**Doton: Otoshibuta" **(Earth Release: Dropping Lid)

A large lid with a tiger shaped face appeared above Naruto as it crashed on top of the blond, trapping him inside. Sabiru smirked as several explosions were heard inside the lid as the clones that pinned the young blond down had explosive tags attached to them.

Believing the blond haired boy to be dead, Mizuki picked up the scroll as Sabiru and he proceeded to Oto.

Before they leave, the earth lid exploded in a shower of earth as gusts of wind blew everywhere. When the two turned they saw the blond haired boy was fine, not a single scratch on him. But that wasn't what got their attention. The boy was covered in a thin layer of red chakra with two chakra tails whishing behind him. The boy was a Jinchuriki.

"_Thanks for the loan, Saiken." _Naruto thought to his Biju.

"_**No problem, young Naruto. Now don't you think it's time to finish this fight?"**_

"_I guess. Besides Konoha Anbu have no doubt picked up your chakra."_

With that said Naruto charged towards the two still stunned shinobi as he went through the hand signs for the **Shakuton: Kajōsatsu (**Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder). Sabiru was shocked to see three red-white flaming orbs surround the Jinchuriki that he didn't have time to dodge as one of the orbs flew through his body.

Mizuki stared in shock as he saw his partner's body shrivel up, resembling a mummified corpse. Seeing the Jinchuriki charge towards him, the ex Konoha-nin performed another **Doton: Otoshibuta **as the young Jinchuriki was once again trapped.

'_Fool.' _Naruto thought as he began to ooze corrosive slime which ate through the wall of the earth lid. Being the Jinchuriki of the Rokubi no Namekuji allowed him to use various acids and poisons that could eat or dissolve anything, even the skin of other Biju.

Breaking through, Naruto charged towards Mizuki while thinking. _**Rokubi no Jutsu: Sankumo (**__Six Tailed Technique: Acid Cloud)_

A corrosive gas began to form around Naruto's form as he went to punch the traitor who barely had time to jump out of the way due the Rokubi giving the blond more speed. The sleeve of Mizuki's right arm began to dissolve as the corrosive gas made contact.

Going through the hand signs for the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Mizuki expelled a massive ball of fire towards the Jinchuriki only for the flames to be dispelled by the Jinchuriki's tails.

Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto wrapped one of his tails around Mizuki right arm and threw him towards a nearby tree. Due to having the **Rokubi no Jutsu: Sankumo **still active, the corrosive gas ate away at Mizuki's arm, adding the strength the tail had on said arm, the limb was torn from the traitor's body when he was thrown.

Mizuki screamed to the heavens as he held what use to be his bleeding limb while trashing on the ground as he returned to normal.

Seeing the traitor no longer a threat, Naruto withdrew Saiken's chakra and made his way over to the village scroll.

He was stopped when a kunai embedded itself on the ground before him. A second later, various Konoha Jonin and Anbu appeared in the clearing with weapons drawn.

* * *

><p><strong>And stop…Cliffhanger Jutsu<strong>

**Ahahahaha I'm so evil.**

**Hi everyone, wow , one day short of an entire year since I posted this story.**

**SO SORRY to those who follow this story but I had several obstacles called writer's block, college, real life, various clubs and organizations I'm involved in, and I feel that my interests in writing Naruto's stories is dying due to all the shit Kishimoto is doing with Naruto but I still in the game. **

**Also I've got a bunch of other Naruto and Harry Potter ideas I wanna try but you know whats the matter people? TIME! There's just not enough hours in the day to completely focus on the stories for frequent updates and for that I'm sorry everyone.**

**But I will try to update this and my other stories as soon as possible.**

**I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and hope everyone has a great Happy New Year. Welcome 2013! **


End file.
